


Its okay, they told themselves.

by Mirai_Sakuta



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Cause Shotaro is obvious to their feeling, I know I tag the relationship but they arent a couple yet, M/M, Somehow this is a bit self-indulgence, Twins Raito and Philip, cause I really REALLY loved Raito okay, hinted polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sakuta/pseuds/Mirai_Sakuta
Summary: Philip turn off the light and brought the blanket up.“Ahh……I hope Shou’s here,” Raito mumbled sleepily.Philip give the thought a small smile, “Me too, brother.”Its okay, they told themselves. Shotaro arent stupid. Sooner or later he would finally noticed and started having feelings for them too.They could only hope Shotaro would figured it out sooner. Then, they can finally be together forever.When that happen, Shotaro would stayed as theirs forever.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Its okay, they told themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my bullshit.  
To those who are reading this, thank you for giving this fic a chance. Thank your for giving my lovely Raito a chance. Like really.
> 
> So I hope you would enjoy this. Im sorry for any grammar error or any weirdness. English is not really my first language. 
> 
> This is my second fic/work for NaNoWriMo so please support me (???)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome-tch, its you guys again?!” Shotaro grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“Thanks for letting us in,” Philip said with a polite smile.

“I did not let you guys in, you literally barge in here!”

Philip ignored him and proceeded to went into the kitchen. He opened a container that was on the kitchen counter and check the inside.

“Shotaro, its finish already? How can I make coffee now?” Philip whined.

“The heck? If you want to drink coffee just go back to your house and ask your maid to do it!” Shotaro yelled. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around Shotaro’s right arm.

“Dont yell. It hurt my ears,” said Raito then he rubbed his right eyes.

“The heck? Don’t just casually cling onto me!”

“I’m sleepy……,” Raito said, as if that excuse would let him stay like that.

“He didn’t get any sleep last night. Our oldest sister asked him to check the report that the company’s workers submitted as she had a night out with her husband,” Philip explained. “It also doesnt help that he cant sleep at school.”

“Then go sleep there on the bed,” Shotaro replied, looking at Raito exasperatedly.

Raito just tighten his hold on Shotaro’s arm and rubbed his cheek against Shotaro’s shoulder. “No,” he said. “This is much comfier.”

Shotaro huffed. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Philip near his table. Philip’s eyes inspecting his typewriter where an unfinished report was still there.

“Dont touch anything,” he grunted.

“What case is this?” Philip asked as he read the unfinished report.

“That? That case was about two weeks ago. Terui asked me to do some digging and undercover work to catch this one criminal. Its a bit more dangerous though,” Shotaro answered, not looking at Philip because he was busy trying to untie himself from Raito’s hold.

“How so?” Philip asked again, looking at Shotaro.

“Well, you see. That criminal is a part of a mafia organization. Eventhough the police did want to abolish the mafia organization completely, they cant really do anything without proofs. That criminal is a suspect of a murder that occurred in an illegal casino. The criminal is not the leader but he is some kind of an important person.” Finally, Shotaro succeeded in releasing Raito’s hold and leaved Raito pouting like a child.

“Its kinda hard but it doesnt take too long, the arresting process I mean. I almost got busted but what can I say, lady luck likes me,” Shotaro told Philip, smiling a bit proudly. 

“Which one?” suddenly Raito asked.

“What?”

“The mafia. Which organization?” Raito asked again.

Shotaro shrugged and leaned against the wall. “I cant told you that. The police asked me to stay silent about this.”

The room suddenly was washed with silent. Shotaro felt so bit weird and he saw how Philip and Raito were looking at each other intently. Why were they doing this again? Was it some kind of twin thing, the so called telepathic bond between twins. Its actually kinda creepy tho.

“Are you guys literally using telepathy right now? If yes, stop it. Its creeping me out,” Shotaro said, breaking the silence. Like, telepathy was kind of creepy. You can never know what they are talking about, they could be planning on killing people and you would never know.

Philip chuckled. “There is no such thing as telepathy, Shotaro,” he said.

“Mmm.” Raito nodded, agreeing with Philip. “Now let me sleep…,” he said as he rested his head on Shotaro’s right shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Shotaro,” Philip and Raito called, quietly and simultaneously.

Shotaro was a bit taken aback as it so sudden. He just raised his eyebrows at Raito before glanced at Philip.

“We are here you know,” Philip said as he walked toward Shotaro. “If you need help, we will gladly do it.”

“So, don’t go if it dangerous.” Raito voice came out a bit mumbled as his head was on Shotaro’s shoulder. “If you still want to go, bring us with you. At least we can protect you.”

Philip stood close by Shotaro’s left side, he grabbed a bit of Shotaro’s sleeve. His eyes never leaved Shotaro’s face. Raito raised his head up, his eyes pierced right through Shotaro’s.

“Just……,” Raito started. “……take care okay?” they both finished.

Shotaro was stunned. They both just sound so caring that Shotaro didn’t have the heart to tell them off, to tell them that he is an adult so he know how to take care af himself, that they didn’t need to worry.

“Okay,” Shotaro said.

* * *

It just a mere coincidence. Before being a private detective, Shotaro was just another delinquent. He was all around the city, sticking his nose into problems. Sometime, even the police get involved.

Then, after he got caught for the 23th times, he had another student assigned to watch over him especially at school. That student is Sudou Kirihiko.

Kirihiko was kinda a good guy but he could be really annoying. The teachers trust Kirihiko because he was a well-behave and one of the top student. So thats that.

At first, Shotaro was really annoyed by Kirihiko, always nagging at him. Sometime, Kirihiko was also a bit forceful especially about school stuffs. There was this one time where Kirihiko literally reported him as being undisciplined because he just refused to go home and proceed to follow a suspicious guy. That got him detention for two days.

Buy they did become a good friend. Mostly because they shared the passion of being loyal to the city. When they became a bit closer, Kirhiko offered him a job as a part time tutor, so he wont go around and caused problem.

Kirihiko told him that his girlfriend’s family wanted to hire a tutor for her little brothers. Shotaro accept the job because he really had nothing to do. So why not spent time tutoring a few primary school kid. He sure he can do that.

Then, he met the Sonozaki twin. Philip the older one and Raito the younger one. At that time, they were just 10 years old and they were a bit……problematic. Philip was too ego. Philip was arrogant and sarcastic at times. He just too proud and liked to put other people down but Shotaro knew that Philip himself didn’t realize that. Then, there’s Raito. He was 10 but he looked so fed up by life. He was very quiet and always looked tired. He didn’t listen to anyone or anything. Most of the time, he just want to sleep. He just did not want to do anything at all.

Sonozaki Ryube, their father, said that he wanted to hire a tutor because Philip’s and Raito’s academic achievement were disappointing. Shotaro did looked at their past exam marks and it was really bad. The thing was, Shotaro noticed that they both know the answers but they purposely put the answers at the wrong question.

On his first week, it was practically useless. Philip kept glaring at him behind his book and Raito was always asleep. It was clear that they really didn’t have any interest in studying. Thats why Shotaro gave up in teaching them. He figured that maybe they wanted to do something else and he was right.

He started bring toys around. The “intelligent” toys. Puzzles, rubic cube, UNO, Monopoly. Sometime, he brought them some fiction books (Its a bit creepy of how he only find non-fiction books in their room.) The three of them would sat on silent and read books, except for Raito where Shotaro read the book out loud caused Raito insisted him to. 

It became something he looked forward to, spending time with the twin. As an only child, he felt great to look at them as his little brother. They also became much closer and the twin also appreciated his company. They started to become more serious in their study and improve their academic. Shotaro thought that they maybe just lack of attention and love. He knew that their parents were busy working and both of their older sisters were also busy with school. Not to mention that the oldest sister seem a bit hostile toward Raito and Philip, especially Raito.

However, all good thing will come to an end. As the result of the twins improvement, Sonozaki Ryube decided that they didn’t need a tutor anymore. So, he fired Shotaro.

That night, he met them for the last time to say goodbye. Surprisingly, Philip cried and Raito just hug him silently and tightly. But Shotaro did promised them that they would meet each other again. Like, they did lived in the same city and he could asked about them from Kirihiko too.

Looking back, Shotaro did felt sad that he didn’t get to spent time with the twins anymore but that did lead him to his meeting with his boos.

The night he was fired, he was walking home when he found a guy laying in the alleyway. He was lucky to be found as that alleyway was actually a bit hard to notice. It also help that the guy wearing white suit so he kinda stood up.

Shotaro helped the guy and later know his name, Narumi Sokichi. Shotaro helped him to go home because he was hurt and needed help walking. Later, he learned that he was a private detective. From that day onward, Shotaro visited the Narumi Sokichi’s Detective Agency. He found Narumi Sokichi very cool and started calling him Boss. Narumi Sokichi didn’t mind Shotaro’s presence and sometime let him tagged along in some cases.

That continued even after Shotaro graduated. He worked for his Boss for almost five years. Then, when Shotaro I was 22 years old, he lost Boss. They were cought in a quite bad situation and Shotaro’s own carelessness caused his Boss downfall, a shot straight to Boss’s chest. The polices did got involved and the criminals were caught but Shotaro still mourned for Boss’s death for days.

He couldn’t do any work properly. He didn’t came back to the agency for some time. The guilt of his Boss’s death just eating him from the inside. He felt empty and felt like he didn’t have the purpose to live. He spent his time in his room and went out only to restock his food.

Then, the universe sent him a gift.

A month after Boss’s death, Shotaro needed to go out from his apartment. He gathered himself to go and cleaned the agency and collect Boss’s belongings. He did heard that Boss had a daughter, maybe he could somehow contact her?

When he arrived at the agency, there were two boys that looks like a middle school students in front of the entrance. He almost didn’t recognized them if its not because of their eyes.

“Shotaro!” they yelled excitedly.

The memories of the twins came flooding in. Shotaro’s sadness was forgotten just like that, replaced with surprised and excited.

They both changed so much in five years. Philip looks so quirky and eccentric while Raito looks charming and elegant. They werent kids anymore and they looked content with their life. They grew up to be a pair of pretty and handsome identical twins.

Shotaro sadness was indeed forgotten as they spent the evening chatting with each other. Miraculously, that lifted Shotaro’s spirit up a lot. Shotaro got a hold of himself again and stood up braver and more resilience that before. He took over the agency and took on cases, hoping his Boss would be proud of him.

The twins never stop coming over. They make a good company and it was a relieved to Shotaro that he wasn’t alone completely. Sure they might be annoying, especially after they got into high school, but he was still happy with both of them. Philip and Raito were like his own family.

Then, his family grew. Akiko, Boss’s daughter came into his life. Terui Ryu, a police that become his comrade and also Akiko’s fiance. The Fuuto Irregulars with Kirihiko that sometime came to visit with his sister.

Shotaro really loves his family.

* * *

He wondered when this all started.

Raito, being so intimate with him. Always near him. Always stand less than three feet apart with him. Casually wrapping an arm around his shoulder, hugging him from behind whenever he had a chance too, leaning agaisnt him.

Philip, being flirty around him. Always looking at him with that eyes, Shotaro didn’t know how to describe it just, Philip looked at him like he will eat him at anytime. The flirty touches, the soft words and the small chuckles, sometime he even kissed Shotaro’s finger playfully.

Shotaro really didn’t knew. He just felt confused and get confusing feeling. When Philip looked at him so intense, his heartbeat became faster. When Raito hugged him from behind his face became hotter. That was one of the reason he somehow hoped that the twins would visit him less often. Each visit became a bit more unbearable to Shotaro. His feeling got mashed up and his brain went haywire. He tried to hide it and came off as being annoyed by the twin. Still, Philip and Raito were smart. Sooner or later, they would noticed.

Shotaro can only hoped that he could figured this out sooner and stopped it.

* * *

“See you tomorrow Shotaro!” Raito said.

“Yeah, yeah now go home! Its getting late,” he grunted.

Philip closed the door with one last smile toward Shotaro. Their walk to the mansion was laced with silent. Raito and Philip never really talked much about unimportant things.

When they both finally there, Raito just fell down on the bed letting out a tired sigh. Even after all this years he still could be easily tired. He only would wake up and get out from the bed just because he knew at the end of the day, he could meet Shotaro. If not, he would rather just lay in bed all day long. There was one point in his life where he seriously thought of becoming a hikikomori. Still, Shotaro worth everything. Heck, he would even run hundred of miles if that would make Shotaro look at him.

Raito was just closing his eyes when Philip throw a pajama at him.

“At least change your cloth before sleeping,” he said. Raito groaned but he still get up and do what he said cause he was too lazy and too tired to fight back.

Philip just sigh looking at his twin. He took off his cardigan and hanged it in the wardrobe. He remembered that he needed to do some research about the History of World War I. Tonight, he would be the one that wouldnt get any sleep. Last night Raito had finish his part of research so it was his turn tonight. The assignment was due in another 2 days but he was not a person that likes to delay his work.

Ah, how great it is if he could have Shotaro by his side right now. Maybe one day when he old enough, he could asked to be Shotaro’s apprentice and become his partner. They both can lived together and Philip can always look at Shotaro as long as he wanted. That sounds like a dream come true to him. 

Philip and Raito loved Shotaro since they were 10. At first, they did thought Shotaro as another annoying tutor but he was actually different. Shotaro let them be themselves and didn’t tried to force them to change themselves. He let them had fun and his presence was welcomed. Days with him were always interesting and fun. Shotaro never bored them. Its a shame that their father fired him, maybe Philip and Raito should just pretend to be stupid at that time but its okay. They found Shotaro again.

Now, at 17 years old, they knew what they wanted from Shotaro. They both wanted him. They both needed him. They both lust for him.

Its kinda complicated because they both are identical twins and didn’t want to back off. They used to have a petty jealousy and competed with each other. Until one day, Raito just got really tired of all of this. Then, he suggested that they all can be in a relationship together. Convincing Philip that Shotaro would be happier if he got two times the love. Philip, accepted the logic and they form a truce.

Now, they were trying their best to seduce Shotaro. They dropped many hints, the hugging, the kissing, the closeness, the staring. But Shotaro still didn’t get it. He was too innocent and obvious for his own good. He treated them like his own little brothers and it frustrated the both of them. Philip sometime wondered if they could just jumped on Shotaro and devoured him whole. Unconciously, Philip licked his lip.

“I saw that. Whatever you were thinking about, stop.” Raito voiced interrupted his thought. “That wouldnt do us any good.”

Philip ignored him and combed his hair. From the corner of his eye, he saw Raito settled himself on the bed and stretched. Raito made himself comfortable on the right side of the bed before saying,

“Come to bed now. Its cold,” he whined.

“Hmm,” Philip hummed as he made way to the bed.

Their bed was a king size bed. Eventhough they were not kid anymore, Raito still can get cold easily. So it helped that they sleep together. Moreover, they would be adapted to having each other on the bed so it will be easier to have Shotaro when the three of them sleep together one day.

Philip turn off the light and brought the blanket up.

“Ahh……I hope Shou’s here,” Raito mumbled sleepily.

Philip give the thought a small smile, “Me too, brother.”

Its okay, they told themselves. Shotaro arent stupid. Sooner or later he would finally noticed and started having feelings for them too.

They could only hope Shotaro would figured it out sooner. Then, they can finally be together forever.

When that happen, Shotaro would stayed as theirs forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you guys survive?
> 
> Thank you for reading this until the end. I hope you guys like it cause I like it very much. I literally have another 4 ideas of Twins!PhilipAndRaito in my draft. But that is for another day. 
> 
> Sorry if the story got a bit weird near the end. Its 11:31 pm at my place now and I really want to sleep.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please excuse any mistake or grammar error.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and give this fic some kudos please (???)
> 
> Again, thank you very much. I would be back soon with another fic. 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
Mirai Sakuta.


End file.
